Yesterdays
by Maureen Thomas
Summary: Edward takes a journey and remembers the summer he and his love met.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: my entry into the Summer it all Began contest. Thank you to A Jasper for Me for the pre-reading a Beta skills. You rock buddy! The contest was great, I loved it and congratulations to ALL who entered and the winners!**

EPOV

I slowly open my eyes and see the sunlight coming through the thin sheer curtains. I lay and watch the early morning breeze gently blow the curtains into the room.

Getting out of bed, I head into the bathroom for my morning routine. I only got up once during the night to use the bathroom. 'Not bad', I think to myself.

I turn the shower on and gaze at my reflection in the mirror. My thoughts drift back to the summer of 1950.

"_Now Edward, I want you to go across the street and meet our new neighbors. I think they have a boy about your age." _

"_But Mother, I don't want to! I want to watch The Lone Ranger!"_

"_Edward Masen! You will not talk back to your mother."_

"_Yes, Father. I'm sorry, Mother."_

"_Edward, come over here so I can put this new lotion on you before you go out into that sun. This just might be the first summer you do not burn." Mother says, and I can hear the love in her voice._

"_Elizabeth, dear, what is that you have there?"_

"_Oh, darling, I purchased it yesterday after Lilly told me about it. It's from some company named Coppertone. I thought if it was good enough for our men over in the Pacific, then it's good enough for us. Edward! Hold still!"_

_After Mother is done rubbing that God awful stuff all over any exposed skin, I go outside and stand on our large front porch. I look down the road and see other neighborhood kids playing kick the can. I sigh and look up the block. I see the moving truck in front of a small house across the street. I walk down our sidewalk and close the gate behind me._

_Crossing the street, I walk up the short sidewalk to the house. I knock at the door and wait._

"_Yes? How can I help you?" Asks the young woman standing in front of me. She looks much younger than my mother, and I'm shocked to see she's holding a glass of a brown liquid that looks like the stuff Father drinks after dinner. He drinks his in a short glass with ice, hers is in a large class, but there is no ice._

"_Pleased to meet you, my name is Edward Masen; I live across the street." I say to her smiling. _

"_Oh, sure. You here to see Jasper?" I'm not sure who Jasper is, and I look at her confused._

"_JASPER! GET DOWN HERE!" I almost fall off the little front porch, I'm so shocked by her yelling. I've never heard a lady yell like that before._

"_Mama, what is it?" I hear the angry voice and the bangs on the steps as they get closer to us. I look over her shoulder and see blond ringlets bouncing as the owner of them bounds down the stairs. I look back at her in time to see her turn and head back into the house. _

_We stand there for a minute; I'm looking at my feet._

"_I'm Jasper." His voice is so much softer than a few minutes ago. I look up and find myself staring into eyes as blue as the sky. I swallow and I feel something in me shift._

"_Edward." I reply, and he smiles at me, showing me dimples that grace his beautiful face._

I wipe the steam that's clouded my image away from the mirror. The memory clouds just as quickly.

I climb into the shower and start to clean myself up.

I wish I knew or understood what triggers those memories from years before. It seems they just come at their own accord, leaving me a bystander simply made to watch whatever plays before him, my mind a picture show for one.

Most are pleasant, and I wish I could stay with them longer. A few are bad, and I am truly happy when the images fade.

I climb out of the shower and start to dress. I make the bed when I'm finished and eat a light breakfast before setting out on my journey.

I walk through the living room, and as I pass the grand piano, I look at frame after frame of photographs from over the years. The early ones are towards the back, and I walk along the side and pick one up. I smile as I look at the small photo that is now faded and looks sepia. I trace my finger over the smiling face of the one boy. So young, so beautiful. I feel my hands start to shake and place the photograph back on its old wobbly leg and run my fingers across the top.

I do this with a few of the other photos, stopping to recall memories as my fingers trace over them. Smiling faces, eyes gazing into the other's, weddings, births and deaths. Always a large, loving, happy family.

I take a minute and smile as I bring up my left hand and wipe away a stray tear.

Walking out into the garage, I start the car. The roar of the engine is loud, and the smell of the leather is thick in the car. My thoughts drift back to 1959 ...

"_Jasper, someone might see us. I'm afraid."_

"_Edward, nobody's gonna find us. We only have your daddy's car for a few more hours. Please Edward, we've talked about this. We know how we both feel."_

"_You're right." I tell him. Quickly I look around. The road is dark, deserted. We are completely alone. I lock the doors and turn the radio up a little. Ray Charles just finished, and I can't believe Ritchie Valens is playing now. I look over to Jasper and smile._

_He smiles back at me, the dim light from the dashboard makes him look so beautiful. His face is cast in shadow and light. I reach my hand up and stroke his cheek. He sighs and leans into my touch._

"_Edward, kiss me? Please, kiss me."_

_I slide across the big leather seat, and he does the same. We look each other deeply in the eyes. Slowly we move closer to each other, and he rubs his nose against mine. I can feel his breath fan across my face._

_There is a loud crack, the car is illuminated in light and suddenly we are sitting in a downpour. The rain is so loud against the metal roof, we both jump slightly at all the sound. _

_The rain makes me feel like I am alone, truly alone, with Jasper. I feel encased in a bubble of rain._

_We both chuckle at our reaction to the sudden rain storm. Jasper is laughing, and God, he is absolutely beautiful. I take his face in my hands and lean in. My lips gently cross over his. My first kiss, our first kiss._

_His hands are on my shoulders, and he pulls me to him. The kiss is stiff, dry and perfect. We are just pressing our lips together, but it's wonderful. I groan out as I feel Jasper's tongue touch my lips. I keep them closed, suddenly scared, not knowing how to do this._

_Jasper leans back and looks at me, his eyes wild. "Ed, just do what feels good, ok? This is new for both of us, just feel and relax." He tells me as he leans back in._

_Jasper always has made me feel so calm. Just being near him relaxes me._

_His lips just touch mine, and I feel his tongue snake out and trace my upper lip. I shudder as I feel the electricity run through me. I follow his lead and do the same. We moan out together, taking in each other's breath._

_I feel his tongue enter my mouth and do the same to him. Our lips mold together as our tongues explore the other's mouth. I've never felt anything like this before. _

_Jasper moves his mouth to my neck, and it feels so good. The only sounds in the car are the music on the radio, the rain and our heavy breathing. We are fumbling with each other's shirts, unbuttoning them, exposing newly discovered skin to the other. Of course we have seen each other without clothes on. Summers spent swimming at the pond will do that. But this is new, this is different. This is just for us._

_Jasper pushes me back until I'm laying on the seat and climbs on top of me. His skin against my skin feels heavenly. It seems everything he does to me feels better than the last. My hands move to his back, and I love the feel of his lean muscles. I feel something hard against my thigh and realize it must be him. Oh, God, he's as hard as I am._

"_Jasper ..." I moan out, as my hips involuntarily buck up into him._

I'm jolted back from the memory and into awareness by a bang as the car comes to a sudden stop. I put the car in park and get out.

Walking around the car, I see I've hit the mailbox ... again. I sigh deeply as I bend over and pick it up. I stop as my back tenses. I may need to call the doctor again. I hold the mailbox and look it over. There are many dings and dents on it.

I look over the painting of the pond and a simple green tent. I see my fingers start to tremble as I hold onto it. I smile to myself and carry the mailbox to my car. I'll fix it later.

I slowly back out of my driveway, remembering to look both ways this time.

I'm driving for about five minutes, when I look down and notice the gauge is just under half a tank. I should stop and top it off.

I pull into the service station, putting the car in park and turn it off. Even to this day, I sit there for a few seconds and expect to see the young men run out and pump the gas, check the oil and check the tires. I look around and see the price of gas. I sigh, remembering the days when gas was .27 cents a gallon.

I look over to the building and see a young boy, about 20, talking to a friend. I see their fingers brush against the other's and the sly glances they give one another. I smile, and I'm proud that they will have it so much easier than I, than _we _had it. We were, in some way, responsible for building more tolerance. We were very active in our day.

I hear the ring of a bell, and it reminds me of the 'ding ding' you heard as your car drove over the sensor at the filling stations.

_I watch as he walks out of one of the bays. He has cherry red paint on his overhauls. He was so excited yesterday, telling me about the custom paint job he was doing on the '57 Ford Thunderbird._

_He comes over and leans on my window. I tense a bit and look around. Jasper is always so much more laid back than I am._

"_How is the painting going?" I ask._

_He smiles and shows me those dimples I love so much._

"_Oh man, Edward! That car is sweet! I know it's a few years old, but I love it. I want one someday so badly. It is a sweet looking ride."_

_I make a promise to myself that he will have a car like that someday._

"_You have paint on your cheek." I giggle out. I reach up to brush it off, and as my fingers touch his face, he closes his eyes and smiles so sweetly. God, how I wish I could kiss him right now. I quickly remove my hand._

"_Ed, can you get your daddy's car again tonight?" He asks with such excitement. We have taken Father's car every Friday night since that first Friday. It's been a month now._

TAP, TAP, TAP I hear on the car's window. I roll it down and look at the young lady. She looks concerned.

"I'm sorry, Sir, it's just that you have been sitting there for a while now. I was concerned and wanted to make sure everything was ok."

"Oh? I'm sorry. I was just thinking. I'm fine." I smile at her. She nods and walks away.

I get out and walk inside. I wait until it's my turn, I pay the man behind the counter and walk back to my car.

As I approach my car, I see a few men looking it over. I walk to the passenger side and start to pump the gas.

I can feel the men looking at the car and then looking at me.

"Hey, Pops?" I look at the one man; he looks about 25.

"Yes?" I say. I'm annoyed by the disrespect but do not care enough to attempt to educate this person.

"This is what? A 1959?" He asks as he runs his hand over the cherry red finish.

"No, it's a 1957. Second owner, I've had her since 1967." I answer proudly. It took me a few years, but I kept my promise to Jasper.

I climb back into the car and leave them standing there staring as I go. I have another car I drive for day to day things. But I always drive this car for this trip.

I continue on for another 10 miles and turn left onto the tree-lined road. This is the hardest part. I can never seem to get the road right. I find myself driving aimlessly until I see something familiar.

Pulling over, I'm hit with the smell of freshly cut grass when I open the door...

_I'm so excited to be camping at Grandmother's property out by the pond for the weekend. This has been a wonderful summer so far. Jasper is working at the service station while I work as an intern at Father's law firm, preparing for college. _

_The nights have been spent exploring each other's bodies. The heights of pleasure he brings me seem to never end. _

_Emmett's green army tent is set up for us to sleep in for the weekend._

_The tent is dark, but the light from the full moon is shining through the thin material, casting a light greenish glow around the small space. _

"_Jasper? Are you sure?" I ask, so ready for this but so uncertain at the same time. _

"_I love you, Edward. I'm ready, we're ready." He tells me with such determination. _

"_I love you too." I pull him to me, kissing him deeply, feeling his hardness grow as quickly as mine. _

_Jasper and I had talked endlessly about this. Both of us ready to receive the other. We had explored each other; touched, kissed and stroked each other with our mouths, fingers and hands. But tonight was going to be the night. He was right, we were ready. _

_Jasper insisted he go first, as he did not want to cause me any pain. He said he would not be able to enter me without first knowing what the experience was like. _

I hear the lonely cry of a crow, and I'm brought back to the present. I'm still sitting there with my feet out the door. 'At least the car didn't roll anywhere', I think to myself.

Getting out, I shut the door and walk towards my destination. It seems to take more out of me every time I come here; emotionally and physically.

I walk leaning on the rows for support when the ground becomes uneven. Smooth marble there, rough marble here.

I get to the quiet area set off by itself. It can accommodate more than it does, but I wanted this space left open, so I purchased the space around it as well.

The cherry blossoms are in full bloom. It's beautiful here. I lean on the low branch and lower myself to the ground. I'm so tired today.

I look up at the tree and smile. Jasper always said these trees made him think of me; the flowers of white and pink reminded him of my skin and lips, the green leaves the color of my eyes and the brownish bark the color of my hair.

Finally, I look forward. My eyes rest on the double tombstone and start to tear up as the words become unfocused. I wipe at my eyes with my wrinkled hands.

I sigh deeply and look back at the stone, reading the words that are engraved:

'Edward A. Masen

June 20th 1941 -'

I look to the left and feel my shoulders shake as I read the words there;

'Jasper E. Whitlock

January 16th 1940 - June 15th 2010'

I'm overcome with grief as I cry. My head falls heavily into my hands, and I sob. It's not always like this, not every time. But some days are more difficult than others. This has been a difficult day.

I look back up to the tree and say out loud; "I miss you. Every day I miss you more than the last. I love you." My voice is weak and thick with emotion.

I again look back at the stone and read the words engraved below our names;

In loving memory:

Husbands

Dads

Grandfathers

Friends

I close my eyes again, feeling so tired. These last two years have been so difficult for me. My health and my spirit have seemed to falter so quickly without Jasper by my side. Our children and grandchildren have been more than supportive and caring, but I just feel lost without him. I feel like my direction, my compass, my true North is gone.

I feel the cool breeze blow across my face. I can see the sun shining through the tree branches behind my closed eyelids. I feel so peaceful, more peaceful than I have in a long time.

"Ed?"

What? I open my eyes. Who said that? I look around and standing in front of me is the most beautiful sight I have seen in years.

"Jasper? It ... it can't be ... you"

He looks at me and smiles. He looks to be about 35, the year my sister Alice gave us our first child. We named him Emmett, after my brother, but he looked just like Jasper.

"Edward, it's time baby." He says to me as he holds out his hand.

"Time?" I'm confused, but I stand to be closer to him, to touch him. I'm able to get right up, and as I reach out to take his hand, I notice my skin and the absence of wrinkles and liver spots.

"Jasper ... I ... I don't ..."

Jasper looks over my shoulder, and I turn to look as well. I see myself leaning against the tree. I look old, weathered and tired. My hands are folded on my lap, and I have the most peaceful smile on my face.

"Edward, I've been waiting for you. It's time, baby. Lets go."

I turn back and look at myself one last time. Turning to Jasper, I feel my heart fill with love replacing the grief and loneliness. I take him in my arms and hug him tightly.

Turning, we walk off to our forever.

**AN: I'm thinking about adding some pre-chapter's, maybe fill in some of the details... **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you A Jasper For Me for once again making my writing look like more than the education I had growing up! If Mr Q could see me now! Bridgette, you know if I could get you Jackson I would ... But you would have to share him with Laura ... but she wouldn't mind ;-) Thanks for all you do BB! **

**As always, I own nothing but this Kick Ass tattoo I got today! Hip to breast cherry blossom branch left side all along my rib cage ... hot!**

**And on a more serious side, thank you everyone for your reviews and support. It means so much to me. Things are not easy right now for me and I can not tell you how much the support means to me. I haven't forgotten about any of my boys and I think I'll spend some time with my BBE boys ... they are about to go sailing. I can't swim, but hell, I'd dive onto that sail boat!**

**OK, on with the story!**

_Previously: _

_We stand there for a minute; I'm looking at my feet._

_"I'm Jasper." His voice is so much softer than a few minutes ago. I look up and find myself staring into eyes as blue as the sky. I swallow and I feel something in me shift._

_"Edward." I reply, and he smiles at me, showing me dimples that grace his beautiful face._

Chapter 2

JPOV

"Edward," he says and looks up, our eyes locking. I feel lost in their green depths. Their color reminds me of the sugar cane fields my daddy worked on. It's been years since I've seen those fields, or him for that matter. I hated those Goddamn fields. The sickly sweet smell would mix with whiskey and fill the tiny house when Daddy finally came home. I feel myself swallow loudly, swallowin' down the bad memories.

I refocus on this boy in front of me. He looks to be about my age, maybe a little younger. His eyes seem to hold more experience, knowledge than his age suggests. Maybe he has an old soul. Me-Maw always said I had one too.

My eyes flicker closed and open just as quickly. I take in a deep breath as my eyes take in the rest of him.

His hair is this crazy fucked up looking color I've never seen on hair before. It reminds me of the Mason jar of shiny pennies I have tucked away in my top dresser drawer. I've always been drawn to their color, the way they reflect and shimmer in the sunlight. I've collected pennies as long as I can remember. Sayin' a small prayer, I hope that Mama don't find them again.

"I live just up the street." He says, takin' me from my thoughts. I look back to his eyes as he looks up the block, his gaze restin' on the giant house across the street.

"Where are you from?" He asks, his gaze returnin' to mine.

"Texas." I reply, and offer him a small smile. I feel shy and embarrassed. This is the big city and I'm just a country boy. This is the first time I'm actually talkin' with anyone since Mama and I got here a few days ago.

"That sounds nice, Jasper. Did you own a horse?" He asks innocently. I laugh at him and I see sadness flash across his eyes. "No, Edward, no horse. I'm sorry, it's just not everyone from Texas has a horse. My neighbors a few farm houses over had a pasture with an old mare I would go spend my free time with. I really love bein' with animals."

"Really, you do? Me too. Would you like to come over to my house and see my dog? She's real friendly." Edward asks, the happiness quickly returnin' to his eyes.

"Sure thing."

We walk up the street side by side and I learn Edward is nine, two years younger, but he's real advanced and a few grades ahead, which means I guess we are in classes together. I feel good about that. I can hold my own, sure thing, but knowing Edward will be there makes me happy and I can't figure out why.

We talk quietly as we walk up the street, just about small stuff. Edward stops when he gets to the gate and opens it for me. I walk through and look around at the well cared for front lawn. I glance up at the house and I feel so small standing there. The house doesn't look like they are showing off or nothin', it's just such a nice house. I decide it looks cared for. Loved even.

Edward brushes up against my shoulder and tells me to come on. I follow him up the stone steps and through the large wooden front door. We enter and I quietly look around the house. I've never seen anything like this before. There is a piano in the side room off the entry; I didn't know people could own their own.

The room is filled with plush looking couches and chairs, framed photos and plants on stands here and there. I again feel out of place and I lower my head, looking at the floor. I become lost in the pattern that's under my feet. I wonder if it's as soft as it looks.

I hear the barking before I see the flash of reddish brown bound down the hall.

"Bridgette! Come here, girl!" Edward yelled excitedly.

The dog practically knocks him over in its excitement. Edward is scratching her behind the ears and she's licking Edward all over his face. They look so happy; I swear the dog is smiling too.

"That's enough Bridg, sit girl."

The dog instantly stops and sits in front of Edward, just lookin' at him. This dog seems as special as Edward, as his house, just everythin' about him seems special. Her hair is long and reddish brown and her big brown eyes look directly at Edward like he means the world to her.

"Bridgette, this is my new friend Jasper," Edward says to her like she understands every word he says. To my fucking disbelief, the dog looks at me!

"Greet." Edward simply says. I watch amazed as Bridgette turns to me and raises her left front paw. I look at Edward and he must see the confusion on my face. He nudges my right shoulder and I move my hand out to hers and 'shake'. I can't help but laugh as I hear Edward tell me that she's a lefty. He says he tried to teach her to shake with her right paw, but she always used her left.

We both laugh and Bridgette slowly removes her paw from my hand and gently rubs her head against my leg. She looks up at me with those big brown eyes and already I can feel her love, her acceptance.

I squat down so I'm face to face with her. Takin' each side of her head into my hands, I massage those long floppy ears. They're softer than I expected. I look her in the eyes and she lets out a soft whimper. I'm taken aback. I feel like she is lookin' into my soul. I give her a small smile and she licks my cheek.

"I think she likes you, Jasper." I hear Edward say next to me.

"I'm happy to hear that," I say as I stand up, "Cause I'm real fond of her too."

I hear Bridgette being called again from another part of the house and she takes off. She really is a beautiful creature, nothin' like the farm dogs back home.

I look at Edward questionably. "Alice, my baby sister." He replies.

We continue down the hall and I'm literally knocked back onto my ass as I'm slammed into by whoever or whatever just ran around the corner. I look up from where I'm sprawled out on the floor; he looks about as shocked as I am.

"Shit! I'm so sorry!" He says as he reaches out and quickly and easily pulls me to my feet. I know from experience I shouldn't've let my guard down, I should be ready to fight. I feel my 'fight face' creep across my face as I look up at him ready for a fight. I look him over, thinkin' I might not come out ahead this time, but then my eyes land on his face. He has short, curly brown hair, a sweet but devilish smile. But it's his eyes that tell me everythin'. His eyes don't match his intimidating build. This guy is harmless; I've always been able to read people very well.

Instantly, I know this guy is just a big child. He loves to try new things, he's really a goof. But as I look at him and hear him talk with his brother, I also see that he is loyal and fiercely protective of those he loves. I'm happy for Edward, to have an older brother like that. But then it occurs to me, they are both lucky. Edward would be a great brother to have as well.

"Emmett, watch where you're going!" Edward tells him.

"Sorry Eddie, in a hurry," he winks at Edward. "Rosie is waiting on her porch for me."

"Emmett, it's Edward, please!"

"Sure, Eddie. Who's this?" He asks, looking at me.

"This is Jasper. He just moved in down the street."

"Oh, cool, I gotta go! See you guys." Emmett says as he starts to run toward the front door again.

I look at Edward and smile.

"That's Emmett; he's my big, really big brother," Edward laughs. I stare at him and wonder why his laugh sounds like music to my ears.

We continue down the hall and enter a small kitchen area. There is a blond man at the table readin' a paper and a lady with the same color hair as Edward's standin' at the stove.

"Mother, Father, this is Jasper. Jasper, these are my parents, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen."

The man at the table lowers the paper and looks at me with eyes that match Edward's. They are blue, not green, but they have that same warmth, that same look of endless knowledge. He stands and walks over to me. I straighten my shoulders and wipe my hand on my worn jeans.

"Jasper, a pleasure to meet you."

"You as well, Sir, thank you kindly." I look him right in the eye and offer him a firm handshake just like my Me-Maw taught me.

As soon as we unlock hands, I'm pulled into a soft hug. I don't know what has come over me, but I feel tears prick my eyes as I'm wrapped in her soft embrace. She smells like flowers with a touch of chocolate.

I'm let go from the hug and as she pulls away, she places both her hands on my shoulders and looks me over head to toe. I lower my head, my gaze falling to the floor.

My sneakers have a few holes in them and they are real dusty and worn. The kitchen tile is pure white, flawless. I'm taken aback by the contrast between the sneaks and the floor. The contrast between me and the world Edward lives in.

I feel her finger under my chin as she lifts my head until I am looking at her. She then brushes my hair from my forehead and smiles at me. The smile matches Edward's.

"Welcome to our home, Jasper. You are welcome here at any time." She says to me in a voice that tells me she means every word.

"Thank you, Ma'am." She looks at me a moment longer and then turns to Edward, "You are just on time, dear, cookies fresh from the oven. Can you and Jasper wash up and have a seat please?"

I follow Edward down the hall to a small bathroom. Edward turns on the light and the room is brightly illuminated. I squint my eyes closed and open them again. Looking at my reflection in the mirror, my eyes drift over to Edward's reflection. He's looking at me, staring at me really. Our eyes lock and as he quickly looks away, I see his pale skin darken to a rosy pink.

We wash our hands in silence and walk back to the kitchen. Edward sits kiddy corner to his dad and I sit next to Edward. As soon as we sit, a large plate of cookies is set on the center of the table. As I stare at the plate, I feel my mouth water.

"Milk, Jasper?"

"Yes'm, Ma'am."

Edward's mom places three tall glasses of milk on the table and I look to Edward's dad. He winks at me and reaches for a cookie.

I'm hesitant to take one. They look delicious but it seems too good. This all seems too good. I haven't been offered a cookie in over a year. Ever since Me-Maw got sick and was unable to do those kinda things. I shake my head, too many bad memories today. I can't start thinking about her now.

I feel Edward elbow me and he nods towards the plate of cookies. I look at the plate and then back to him. He has a bit of chocolate at the corner of his lip and I watch as his tongue pokes out and quickly licks it away.

I feel something in my stomach twist. I must be hungrier than I thought. I tentatively reach out and pick up a cookie from the plate. It's still warm and as I raise it to my mouth, I see the dark brown chips. It tastes like a bit of heaven and I can't help but moan out as the chocolate melts in my mouth.

I open my eyes to see all three of the Cullens lookin' at me. Edward looks uncomfortable, Mr. Cullen amused and Mrs. Cullen looks happier than those pigs back on the farm after a feedin'.

"How are they, boys?" She asks all three of us.

"Delightful, dear. Thank you." Mr. Cullen says as he pulls his wife to him, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Carlisle, the children, stop." She laughs out. They continue to laugh and talk quietly as I look to Edward. He rolls his eyes and looks embarrassed, but I think it's kind of sweet. I've never seen a man so kind actin' towards a lady. That is definitely not how my daddy treated my mama.

"Jasper?" I'm brought out of my thoughts by the sound of Mrs. Cullen's voice.

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"The cookies, dear, are they to your liking?"

I place what is left of the cookie on the table and look up to her. "Ma'am, these cookies taste better than my Me-m, I mean my grandmother's and she was the best in the kitchen I ever knew."

"Thank you, dear. That is quite the compliment."

"Esme, is this the recipe from that friend of yours back home?"

"Ruth Graves Wakefield, yes it is. She has become quite popular since the war. To think she and I baked together as girls. We really should get back home to visit her soon."

Their voices drifted off into the background as Edward and I finished our cookies. I could've eaten the whole plate but I followed Edward's lead and ate two. We finished the milk and as I raised my hand to wipe off my mouth, Mrs. Cullen handed me a napkin with a motherly smile.

Blushing, I took the napkin from her and wiped my mouth off.

"Boys, why don't you head over to Grandmother's house and swim in the pond?" Mrs. Cullen asks.

Edward and I look at each other and then to her. Swimmin' sounds fantastic, but I don't really got any swim shorts. I look to the floor again.

"Edward, Jasper can borrow Emmett's bike and I think you have an extra pair of shorts he can use."

"Great, what do you think, Jasper?" Edward says, looking at me smiling.

"That's very kind, thank you. I think it sounds great."

Mrs. Cullen leads the way up the stairs as Edward and I follow. We are each handed a pair of trunks and a towel. After she leaves the room, Edward and I turn our backs to the other and quickly change.

Once back in the kitchen, Mrs. Cullen asks me if I need to use their phone to call home and let Mama know where I'm going.

'No, Ma'am. She won't miss me, probably won't notice I'm gone."

I see the shock and sadness cross her face before it's replaced by a weak smile. "Well, I guess you will just have to come back and stay for dinner then."

"Thank you." I quickly say and Edward and I leave the kitchen.

We ride the short distance to his grandmother's. Edward tells me she is very elderly and runs inside to tell her we are there. He's back out just as fast and together we walk towards the pond.

Dropping our towels on the dock, we run and jump into the water. It's cold and it feels refreshing. As the coolness of the water cleans my skin and hair, I also feel the warmth of Edward's personality start to chase away the dark and dirtiness of my soul.

At the end of the day, we laid in the tall grass talkin' about school that would be startin' soon. The settin' sun dryin' our damp skin and wet swim trunks. As we talked and the warm day slowly grew cooler, I knew one thing for sure, my life might not be perfect, but Edward sure seemed to be and I knew I had a friend for life in him.

**Post note:**

**Hello again**

**My thoughts are that for each flash back from chapter one I will right a chapter for. Is there anything else you would like to see? You can pull anything from Chapter one or the following chapter's that have added more details. This story will wax and wane with the timeline, so I'll consider all suggestion :-)**

**-Maureen**


End file.
